


Culture Clash

by siangjiang



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Culture, Culture, F/M, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Yon-Rogg has joined Carol’s side but the Skrulls don’t trust him yet so he looks to Kree traditions for help.





	Culture Clash

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as I See You

The rope is necessary, Yon-Rogg understands that, but the reality is that he could break it pretty easily. It would offer little restraint if he set his mind and Kree strength to it, and maybe Talos and Soren know that. Probably why Carol is here.

Two pairs of green hands explore his naked body while he holds on to the headboard, his wrists tied together over his head. Carol watch them from the side. She’s fully dressed because she isn’t here to participate. 

Talos and Soren were understandably wary when Yon-Rogg joined their side. He tried to kill them once after all, so he thought this would be the best way to show his good intentions. It’s customary for Kree to have sex if they want to get to know each other beyond an impersonal workplace relationship, so it was only natural for Yon-Rogg to offer up his body. Neither Talos nor Soren had ever heard about this custom, but Carol assured them it was true, which was why she was here; to act as their witness.

No one has said it out loud, but Yon-Rogg suspect that they also want her here as protection, just in case he isn’t as honorable as he claims. That’s okay. Anything to make them feel safe.

—————

Carol can’t help but smile. This has got to be the cutest culture clash she has ever seen.

She watches as the married couple take the beginning steps into their first threesome. It’s kinda adorable. Skrulls pair-bond for life and generally don’t invite others. Why would they when they can turn into anyone? They’re all the spice they’ll ever need in the bedroom. And their first threesome is with a tied up Kree no less! Must be pretty thrilling. 

Yeah yeah, it’s supposed to be an advanced trust exercise or whatever but not everyone share the Kree ceremonial views of sex.

They seem to take an interest in Yon-Rogg’s chest, running their fingers through the short hairs and when Soren brushes a nipple Yon-Rogg makes a noice of approval. He always loved having his nipples played with, and Carol almost wants to jump in and show them how he prefers to have them teased, but she stays put. Trust exercise. 

“Oh he likes that” Talos says softly to his wife. She’s more nervous than him so he’s trying to encourage her. 

Yon-Rogg doesn’t say anything. It’s part of the exercise. They have to see his body language without the experience being clouded by talking, so Talos and Soren aren’t supposed to talk either but they don’t know that. Yon-Rogg allows it. Like he said to Carol before they started “Anything to make them feel safe and relaxed”

Soren brush Yon-Rogg’s nipple again, more purposely this time. He hums and she looks proudly up at Talos like she just overcame a huge fear. She probably did. 

Talos lovingly bumps his forehead against hers.

After that they both get braver. They rub, tug and kiss Yon-Rogg’s nipples until the poor guy sobs in desperation and involuntarily rolls his hips into empty air. Soren giggles when she pinch one of the nubs which cause Yon-Rogg to yelp and suddenly he’s laughing too. They all are.

Carol is having the most confusing lady-boner of her life. She’s turned on beyond belief but she’s also brimming with happiness at what is happening in front of her, and at the same time she knows how serious it is. Skrull and Kree laughing together. Seems like hell has finally frozen over.

Finally Talos decides to have a bit of mercy on Yon-Rogg and slips a hand between his legs. He’s rewarded with a heavy sigh as his hand close around the Kree’s cock. Soren follow suit and soon the torture they were inflicting on his nipples is moved to his cock. They’re not quite jerking him off. Instead their fingers dance lightly across his skin, causing the shaft to slowly turn a darker shade of red and they watch with fascination as precum ooze from the tip.

Talos smears one of his fingers in it and leaves the administration of the cock to Soren as he slowly push the finger inside Yon-Rogg. He’s a sweating, blabbering mess at this point. Carol is willing to bet that he didn’t imagine _this_ when he offered to let them have their way with him.

But he welcomes the finger, spreading his legs for better access. Talos looks at Soren, some unspoken question in his eyes, and she nods, giving him permission.

Yon-Rogg whined when Talos’ cock push into him. He’s not supposed to speak but a breathless “Yes” slips out anyway. He hooks his legs around Talos’ ridged, green body, encouraging him to push in deeper. Talos is happy to comply. Soren goes back to caressing Yon-Rogg’s nipples and his body starts to quake.

Goddamnit. Carol really _really_ wants to get in there.

Seems like she’s not the only one feeling pent up because Talos comes a lot sooner than she expected. He thrusts irregularly into the tight body under him before almost collapsing on top of his former enemy. Soren press her forehead against his and push him gently. “My turn” she smiles and Talos nods.

Whatever Yon-Rogg was expecting it wasn’t this. His eyes grow bigger as a cock starts to form on her crotch, bigger than her husband’s. No surprise, really. Skrull women don’t just let anyone fuck them, so of course she’s more comfortable doing it this way.

Despite his shock Yon-Rogg quickly spreads his legs for her and sling them over her shoulders, giving her perfect access. Such a gentleman.

He keens as she press into him and she stroke his thigh soothingly. “Bigger?” she asks softly, and he looks like he’s at a complete loss of words. After thinking it over he finally makes quick, tight nod. Soren is buried in him to the hilt, but Carol can see on Yon-Rogg’s face what’s happening. His mouth opens in a silent moan and his head falls back.

“Damn” Talos mumbles “Why didn’t I think of that?”

This is clearly working for the both of them. Yon-Rogg looks like he has never been filled this good, and the added grid makes him feel a lot tighter around her cock.

“Please” he whimpers “Please”

Soren doesn’t hear much. She thrusts mindlessly into him until orgasm hits her. Carol notice that it doesn’t look like when a man comes, but like a woman, her thighs shaking and body jerking. She’s about to pull out but Talos stops her.

“He asked nicely” he smiles at his wife and takes hold of Yon-Rogg’s cock with her still inside him.

Yon-Rogg tightens around Soren and they gasp in unison, both oversensitive and trembling at this point. Talos has an incredibly fond look on his face as he watch them being overcome with pleasure, but it only takes a few jerks for Yon-Rogg to come. Finally Soren slips out of him and Yon-Rogg falls flatly back against the bed after having serviced two people in a row. He’s exhausted in a satisfied way Carol hasn’t seen in ages.

Then something unexpected happens. Both Talos and Soren lean over him and press their foreheads against his. He looks surprised for a moment before closing his eyes. 

They’re welcoming him into their lives.

It’s the most beautiful merging of cultures Carol has ever seen.


End file.
